Another Freaky Friday Story
by theproudseddieshipper
Summary: Sequal to A Freaky Friday Story, but now Sam and Freddie switched and deals with each other. Seddie freindship
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the Sequal, now this is where my Seddie stories begin, but so far ill make it friendship**

Sam's POV

I don't know why I am still Freddie. Well Yesterday, I was supposed to change back. Last week I was my normal self. Now I am still the Same nerd.

I went to Carly's house to see if she was Freddie.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey Freddie feels good to be back to normal, right?"

Yep she's normal.

"Carly I am still Freddie." I blurted.

"Oh my gosh really!"

"Yes!"

"We got to tell Freddie."

"Nah he probally knows since he is me.

Freddie's POV

I ran to Carly's house

"Guys I turned in to Sam!"

"We know that!" Carly said

"And Sam turned into you."

"Oh ok."

"Lets so to this Malika chick Now" Sam yelled.

On our way finding out what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nt own icarly Okay this is the Sequal, now this is where my Seddie stories begin, but so far ill make it friendship**

Sam's POV

We quicky ran to the groovy smoothie…..oh that chick is going to get it!

We scanned through the place

"She's not here!" I yelled

Sorry but I cant stay out of my own body I need my sam one back

"Wait I will text her." Freddie said.

We waited until Freddie got his phone.

"Ok."

**To: Malika**

**From: Freddie**

**Get over here right now.**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Malika**

**As you wish.**

Then Malika popped up just like magic. Oh the Malikia

"Yes?"

"Dude you crazy chick what the chiz did you to Freddie and I."

"Oh well haven't you seen Freaky Friday?"

"What does this have any thing to do with that."

"Here is the movie." She clapped her hands and it popped it out.

"Umm what is this." Freddie asked

"What does it look like freak?"

"a movie?"

"No! A chicken."

"Sam stop being a demon and just take it."

"Shut-up."

"You your so immature!"

"And you are a dweeb."

"Stop! This is why you guys are switched!" Malika shouted.

"What do you mean." I asked

"Just watch the movie and you will see what I mean!"

Malika walked out.

Carly looked at us. "Well I'm going to go."

I gave Freddie the look and he shot an eye at me.

"Dork."

"Demon."

"Dweeb."

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Puckett!"

"Benson!"

I jumped on him and started to attack him. That boy is on my last nerve. We were just pulling our hair

T-bo came "Stop fighting and leave my store."

"Fine." He shrugged. "We should watch the movie." He said. "You think." I shouted.

We went off. He's Sam and I'm Freddie….I'snt that great? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much Invader Johnny For being so kind and reading you rock! Get alt to read! U rock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly**

**Freddie pov**

Sam and I walked over to Carly's House to watch the movie.

"Hey." I greeted.

'Hey' Carly said

"Hey." Sam came in.

"Hey Fredbutt."

"Shutup and watch." Carly said.

We all grabbed popcorn pressed play and watched.

This movie was finished.

I understood the concept

The Girl fights with her mom and they constantly fight until The lady switched them and now they had to put up with each other

What does that have to with anything?

Ohhh I got it….the fight just like Sam and I.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Now I know its been MONTHS since chapter 3 but I got a hold of computer..I'm really sorry haven't been righting so much I was had A LOT going on hope u enjoy! (:**

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ICARLY THIS BELONGS TO DAN SHNEIDER THANK**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sam's POV

I exactly knew what went on….that crazy chick malika wants me to actually get along with frednub! Pff! As if that's ever going to happen…but I'm always going to be Freddie! Now I have to actually be nice to him! Ohh no can do! But I got to my only chance…

"I don't have any idea why malika gave us this." Carly said

"Well I know." Freddie and I replied

"I think this is why malika changed our bodies because she wants you two to stop fighting. Now I get it!" Carly said

"Ugh, but I cant be nice to that dork!" I complained

"Then you get no respect from me." Freddie smirked

"I don't like you."

"You think I like you?"

"Don't worry you'll like me, once you start worshipping me."

"Worshipping you is as if saying your not stupid!"

"Listen benson shutup before I-"

"HEY, HEY ,HEY! Quit fighting you guys or you'll be like this forever!" Carly broke the fight

We both just looked down to the floor

This is going to take a loooong time

Carly's POV

This is going to take a loooong time.

Those two can never stop fighting! Did Malika loose her mind? Sam and Freddie can not help themselves so, its up to me to cut they're meaness level. I'm going to set a plan. I call it the 3 month plan.

First day of the plan:

We were all sitting in the studio room. Just chilling.

"Nub" Sam said

"Hey Sam, what do smart blondes and UFO have in common? You hear about them all the time but you never see one." Freddie replied

"Do I look like a people person to you?

"No, you look like an uncivilized freak."

"Congrats fredwad..your the first living proof of a human without a brain!"

"Sam, If I had a brain than why am I smarter than you?"

"Listen Freddie you need to go to a class called how to be less DORKEIR."

"and you know you need to take a class on how to be more human like."

"That comeback was so lame. In fact your stupid."

"If I'm stupid than what are you?"

Okay I this is never going to work but I have a trick from three years ago. I went to my room and grabbed a spray bottle. **(A/N iWant More Viewers ;) )**

"Your face looks ugly." Sam continued

"Your ugly." Freddie replied

"Did your mom ever as-" Sam didn't finish because I sprayed her face

"haha-" Freddie didn't finish so I sprayed his face.

"What did you do that for?" They shouted.

"Its called the three month plan. You want your bodies back? Stop insulting each other. Insult each other and you get sprayed

"But he's a so hard not to insult! Hes dorky!" I sprayed her

The new begging

Day 2:

"Hey Sam" I greeted

"Hey"

"Hi Freddie" I also greeted him

"Hey-o"

Hope this conversation goes out fight free

"So check this out I have a new app on my pearphone that graphs where you are." Freddie explian

Oh no! Sam is obviously going to say something mean!

"Whoops don't care" she said

Oh dear. I triggered the bottle towards her face. "Sorry! I can help that hes being dorky." I sprayed.

"You soo deserved that." Then I sprayed Freddie

Then the two remained argueing….five minutes passed and my spray bottle finished. I went to fill up more

I came back and I see Sam attacking Freddie. "Ahh! Help me shes breaking my leg!" I sprayed sam as much as I can. "Okay okay okay!" Sam leaped off of Freddie.

1 week later

Sam and Freddie hasn't improved! I need a new technique. I am going to send them to torture.

The next day they came over.

Oh I'm going to like this :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, hey, hey its sedday time! Tomorrow catch iOMG on nick at 8PM as Dan says: "It will rock your world!" By the way new readers please read iFreaky Friday first before reading this because nothing will make sense ;) **

**Anyhow, chapter 5 is here and awesome than ever…I guess. Now the usual**

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN ICARLY IT TRULY BELONGS TO THE BEST DAN SHNIEDER **

**Chapter 5**

Freddie's POV

Well, yeah I appreciate Carly's ideas and work to help me and Sam…but its NEVER going to work…don't think I'm being all negative here. Its just that we will never change. Surely we improved from the first day of the webcast but I know we have hate for each other. Or do we…maybe theres something else than hate. Fake hate? We sure did develop into a friendship but with some fights but way before I remember when we were helping Nevel **(A/N iPity the Nevel) **we didn't fight a lot or when were helping carly and her room or any thing the past few weeks we did improve. Or maybe were more than just friends maybe I'm in lo-. Who am I kidding I would never love Sam puckett. Shes a monster. I always had these thoughts ever since we kissed….thats been haunting me for years…

"Hey, guys how are you to." Carly said.

Yep I knew it Carly wants to trigger me and Sam into a fight so she can spray us with her stupid spay bottle. Okay I got used to it so she can't do anything about it

"I got a 9 hour vacation from lazy blonde down the lane."

Sam got up "Carly did you hear that? He just insulted me! Spray him."

"Oh its okay I got used to that." I smirked.

"Oh I figured that's why I got something else in plan." Carly smiled and leaned closer.

She went through my pocket and took my phone. Then she headed to the kitchen got a pan and filled it with water. "Um Carly, what are you doing?"

"Torture…I figured that you to got used to my spray bottle so next insult you guys say..its just torture."

"C'mon Carly, why?" I asked

"Why? Don't you guys want your bodies back? I'm not doing this for my self! I'm doing this for you!"

We looked down. "Sam I want your phone now." Sam in MY body gave it to her. "Now the next insult I here from one of you two its going to the pan of water.

"Why can't pearphone's be water proof?" Sam asked.

"Oh well theyre working on a new program that makes techni-"

"I rather shut my tongue on a car door than hear th-"

"AHEM!" Carly said putting Sam's phone near the bucket.

"I meant to say I rather shut my tongue on a car door than hear the sound of chickens.."

Carly smiled and put both of our phones in her pocket. Wow I have a feeling that this is going to work. Dang Carly is one smart chick.

Sam's POV

WOW I have a feeling this is going to work! Dang carly's one smart chick! I hope this works..because I cant stand waking up every morning seeing those handsome carmel eyes and luscious brown hair an-. OH MY GOD WHAT AM I SAYING! I meant I cant stand waking up every morning seeing that greasy brown hair and death looking eyes! Okay I had these feeling of denial ever since we kissed but I will never fall in love with the guy I hate for 3-4 years! Impossible!

Next day

I came to my- whoops Freddie's locker which is my locker and banged my head against it. I just hate being Freddie! Then Freddie and Carly same. Oh my god what is Freddie wearing? Plaid shirt with shorts and nerd shoes!

"What the heck are you wearing! Your supposed to dress like me!"

"I don't know how you dress ."

"You dress like a geek!"

"I don't dress geeky!"

"Geek, geek, geek!" uh-oh I almost forgot Carly dropped my phone into her coffee there it goes exploding. Darn it!  
"Ma-ma-my phone!" I shouted

"yeah huh." Carly smiled.

"Hahaha you blonde headed freak! Gotcha!"

Then Freddie's phone came into the coffee. He got down to his knees and shouted "GOOD BYE PEARPHONE!" the whole school stared at him

Haha what a freak. Sadly our phones went down to the coffee.

This is never going to work.

Carly's POV

This is never going to work.

I need more….

Then gibby came. Should I tell him?

If Spencer didn't believe us there is NO way Gibby will

"hey carly, sam and Freddie." Gibby greeted

"Hey." Freddie in Sam's body said

"Hi." Sam in freddie's body said.

"I am going to have movie night with tasha. Want to come?" Gibby asked

"Sure what movie?" I asked

"Freaky Friday!" he shouted with exitment

Oh god WHY?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Note: Woah, Well I haven't wrote in a LONG time. Its with all the school studies and all the drama getting in my way. I am happy I'm managing to write. Writing is my passion. Lol not sounding to weird.**

**On with the disclaimers: THIS MATERIAL IS CONTAINING WORK MADE BY DAN SCHNIEDER. I DID NOT MAKE UP THE CHARECTORS AT ALL**

**Note: this takes place BEFORE iOMG**

**Carly's POV**

So I got new teqniques. I'm going to do some exersis for them to bond. Just so that creepy Malkia Girl changes them back. So I sent them a text to meet me at the gym to the ping-pong area. So unfourtunaly, Spencer's friend Techno decided to fix both of their phones. They still argue days and days.

**To: Sam; Freddie**

**Hey guys, Ping pong area at 4:00**

**Be there on time !**

I grabbed three botteles of water in my bag. I was dressed in sweat pants and a blue and red striped t-shirt. I tied my sneakers shoelaces together and called a coach to the gym.

"SPENCER!" I yelled

"YOU YELLED?" He replied.

"IM OF TO THE GYM. BYE."

"SEE YOU"

I grabbed my coat and walked over to the gym.

There I saw Sam and Freddie, In switched bodies. And the referee, for their pingpong game.

"Hey guys." I painted and setted my bag and coat on the bench

"Hola." Said Freddie in Sams Body

"Sup." Same said in Freddie's body

The coach waved. I nodded, smiled and sat down.

The referee blew into his whistle, and stood next to the real Freddie

The real Sam served the ball right at the real Freddie's eye. "OW ! CARLY? DID YOU SEE THAT? SH-HE HIT ME ON THE EYE!" He screamed

"I don't know how to play." The real Sam whimpered to the refreree with a puppy dog face

"SHE, I MEAN HE, SO DID THAT ON PURPOSE !" The real Freddie yelled.

The Referee rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her, you just need to focus." He ensured Freddie In Sam's body

They Continued playing. Sam kept hitting Freddie at the eye. I knew she was doing it on purpose.

Then bam. Sam in Freddie's body hit Freddie in Sam's body right in the stomach.

"Oh hey ! I'm improving! This time I didn't hit his- I mean her" Said sam. She was smiling with freddies smile. Wow she is on evil chick.

They continued playing. After they finished I gave them water of bottels and they gave a death stare to each other and left.

Oh dear god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Note: Hola ! You missed me ? xD please notice that you should read **_**A freaky Friday story**_** first. This is the ****SEQUAL.**

**Chapter 7 is on its way events of iomg .from there did NOT happen**

**Disclaimer: this belongs to Dan shnieder**

**Sams POV**

**T**he referee carly hired soon left. Carly escorted Freddie and I to the field. I groaned. "Carllyyyy, what are we doing. I wanna sleep."

"And the lazy one moans." Freddie said.

"Can it, benson." I snapped.

Carly tied her hair and handed Freddie the foot ball. "Okay guys, we are going to pass the ball to each other in a nice way." She said. She looked at her watch. "No fighting."

We Passed it along. Man Carly is desperate for this thing to work. Then _Smack_. Right on the back of my head. Ouch. That hurts a lot. Ugh. Benson strikes again.

"Watch it benson." I said coldly.

"Whoops, It was in accident."

"Guys.." Carly warned us.

We continued to pass the ball. Ten minutes passed. Carly and I joked around, Fredwad and carly were talking and we continued passing.

Then _thump. _My head slammed towards. He has a strong hit. Ouch.

"Stop in freducation." I moaned

"I'm sorry," He smiled.

We passed it again. "So guys tell me what you two at least like about each other?" Carly asked. I knew by the looks of it she wanted us to get along.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Said Freddie.

"As if theres anything I like about you." I squinted.

_Smack._ There goes my head.

"CARRRLEEY ! WOULD head.

YOU TELL FRED-WAD TO QUIT IT."

Carly raised her eyebrows to Freddie. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Nerd." I coughed."

Carly punched me gently. "He said sorry."

We continued passing the ball. "Hey Im going to get a drink of water." I said. I walked along the field and carly and Freddie followed.

I gulped a few sips and then _thump. _He hit the ball so hard that the water spilled on me and it really hurts. _Sam, keep your patience. _

"Freddie stop throwing balls at me or ill beat you like a chicken you are!" I yelled

"It's not my fault the ball is attracted to your head." He mumbled.

We walked back to the field. "Lets start passing again. And Freddie stop doing that to sam." Carly instructed. We continued passing the ball. We talked and passed. Then _thump_ went my

Head. "THAT'S IT BENSON YOUR DEAD !" I YELLED. I ran toward him and screamed. "AGHHH!" Yelled Freddie. He Ran and I jumped on him and bended his leg backwards.

"You guys stop it!" Carly yelled. "I hate you!" I screamed. "Carly help me!" Freddie panicked.

Carly ran towards us and broke us up.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU GUYS."

She got her bag put on her coat and walked away. "Wait, where are you going ?" I asked. "Home." She replied. "Why?" Freddie asked. She rolled her eyes ade her shoulders relaxed and sighed.

"Look, you guys. I tried everything I can to get you guys to stop. You just keep fighting constantly and I just cant do it. Your on your own now."

She walked away.

There goes my one way ticket to being back to my body.


End file.
